Freedom in Love
by PrincessVanya
Summary: Short Sparrabeth drabbles. Rated T to be safe. "She leaned in and kissed her love, her Jack, as the two pirates lived their lives on the sea. They were lost in their love, yet they had both found something through it. They had found freedom in love."
1. Author's Note

**Hi everyone!**

**So I have been so busy as of late, I know I haven't been on here in a very long while. Months, I think it's been. I've been concentrating on starting highschool and living my life to the fullest. I'm taking advanced Geometry (10), English 10, Honors Bio, and advanced French as a freshman, and the workload is pretty monumental. In November, I was doing NaNoWriMo, (National Novel Writing Month), and wanted nothing to do with writing anything else for a few weeks after, and certainly not during that crazy stressful time. For more information, it's at . My username is "Haylee", if you're doing it next year, did it this year, or want to in the future because you think writing like a lunatic is fun (it SO is) message me!**

**So those are the main reasons that I **_**haven't**_** been on here, but here's the reason I came back! My beta and best friend Zenappa, who writes amazing Sparrabeth fanfics, had her birthday on November 30. I wrote her a short collection of Sparrabeth drabbles for it, and she urged me to post them here for everyone else to enjoy as well! Now, I normally support Willabeth wholeheartedly, but it was her birthday so…**

**Enjoy, my friends! If you absolutely hate them and never want to see me write Sparrabeth ever again, I get it, and I probably won't. But please don't flame me… I might cry, and I worked really hard on this for Zenappa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean. If I did, Sparrabeth never would have had the possibility to emerge. ;) JK everyone… *hides from the crazy Jack lovers***


	2. A Man of Two Natures

**Chapter One: A Man of Two Natures**

He was rude, he was revolting, and he was untrustworthy. He was caring, he was charming, and he was loving. He was the man who had stolen her heart.  
>Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the governor of Port Royal, had fallen for a man who could at times be so charming that women from ports all along the sea would swoon at the mention of his name. The very same man who could be selfish and unpredictable at the same time. Perhaps that was why she had fallen for him.<br>He represented all that life had deprived her in her years living in the governor's household, enveloped in the wings of her own shell that she had been locked in. People said that she had everything that she could ever want, and that she had the freedom to go anywhere or do anything, but they were sadly mistaken. Elizabeth Swann was a slave to the wishes of the citizens of Port Royal. Her freedom was limited, and she led a melancholy life day in and day out.  
>Until he came.<br>He appeared with a bang in her life. Who would have known that by falling off of a building, she could have met the one man who was the embodiment of the spirit and free nature that she so desperately craved? When he saved her from the crushing black of the ocean, she had no idea what twists and turns fate would throw at her to bring them together. He seemed an alien at first- charming and witty one moment to becoming selfish and disgustingly unhygienic the next. A man acting on his own interests only. Maybe that was part of the reason that she now found herself hopelessly in love. She wished to know what it would feel like to act on an impulsive desire or to throw away all responsibility for as long as she wished and live her life how she wanted to. Through him, she could spread her wings that imprisoned her, and fly away to wherever she wanted to take her life.

He was many things, vile, selfish, kind, and passionate.  
>He was Captain Jack Sparrow. <p>


	3. Flight of the Sparrow

**Chapter Two: Flight of the Sparrow**

Elizabeth sat on the beach watching as that crazy man she was stuck with drank the rest of his rum and collapsed on the sand next to her. She had once thought him a man of a vile nature, a pirate, but now after being trapped on this island with him… She was beginning to see him in a new light.  
>Of course, the rum she too had consumed was probably helping.<br>When Jack got up and extended his hand to her, she took it without hesitation. Whatever Jack did, there was always an element of excitement. The unpredictability of Jack's actions made him all the more interesting. When he swung her around in a circle about the little driftwood fire they had built, Elizabeth felt her heart racing faster than it ever had when she was with Will.  
>Then there was that moment when Jack had flopped down on the sand and pulled her down with him, the moment where it had all become very clear to her.<br>"…What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."  
>That one word, freedom, sent shivers of delight down Elizabeth's spine. That was the reason behind the feelings she had when she thought of another word.<p>

Pirate.

She wanted to have that same freedom that a pirate would have. Captain Jack Sparrow was possibly the pirate with the most freedom in the entire world, and she wanted it. She was ready to share it with him.

It all became very clear in light of that one word. Elizabeth Swann was in love with a pirate, the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas. When Jack Sparrow was ready to take flight again, this time, she wouldn't be left behind like so many other women. This time, she would have him, and she would share in that freedom. She would share in his love. 


	4. Kiss of Death

**Chapter Three: Kiss of Death**

It was coming for them. The Kraken, the beast all sailors fear, certain death, the monster of the sea.

She had fought along with the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl, but death would not be so easily thwarted. It needed a victim, it needed the satisfaction of blood to sate it's hunger.

If they were to survive, they would need to sacrifice someone on the ship.

Elizabeth stood watching as all of the sailors filed into the long boat to reach safety. They would never make it were the Kraken to pursue them. She scanned their faces, wondering how she was supposed to decide who should be the one to die. She couldn't determine these men's lives, they were all going to die.

Elizabeth sighed and looked out at the front of the Pearl. Her eyes settled on him. He was gazing out at the sea, relishing the last look he would ever get from his beloved Pearl.

Jack. If anyone was the master over death, it was he.

She stopped him at the base of the mast. She fully regretted what she had to do, but if she loved him, it would have to be him.

She reached around behind his arm to where there were chains that she could bind his hands with. Her fingers closed around one and slowly brought it around and over his hand.

She whispered words in his ear, not quite sure what she was saying, but confident in their heartfeltness. She was expressing how she felt about him, and that was all that she was aware of.

The truth spilled from her lips as her fingers began closing around the iron band.

She leaned in closer to him, so close that she could actually count the eyelashes on his impossibly dark, beautiful eyes.

Their lips met.

Elizabeth had not intended this to happen, but instead of shock, she felt a strange calmness wash over her. It felt so... Right.

She was barely aware of her fingers closing the band, clamping down hard on Jack's arm.

They broke away from the kiss as Jack looked down in surprise at his chains.

Elizabeth muttered the first lie she had the entire time she had been with him.

"I'm not sorry."

She then ran away to the long boat where her supposed fiancé waited. Will. He was nice, he deserved a nice girl, but Elizabeth didn't need a nice man. She had Jack, that's all she would ever need. Or she used to have Jack, before she-

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep a sob from coming out. She couldn't let anyone know what she had done. They would never understand. How could they? They didn't know the true depth of her love.

Elizabeth waited until everyone in the boat had turned away before silent tears ran from her eyes, expressing her anguish at the necessary. It needed to be done, but she could never forgive herself for killing the spirit in her Jack, chaining him and killing his freedom. For giving him the kiss of death. 


	5. Reunion

**Chapter Four: Reunion**

He was back.

The entire time from when Elizabeth left Jack for dead until the moment that occurred just seconds before had been a fog. She had been in a daze, oblivious to the world and its workings.

When she saw him standing high on the Black Pearl, sailing on a bed of rocks out of Davy Jones' locker, she was brought out of that haze of depression and thrown into a new world of light and hope.

Jack was back. The man who Elizabeth had been falling in love with, slowly, granted, since the day she first set eyes on him.

She was barely aware of anything he said to the crew as he spoke with them, carrying on his usual bantering rant about ships and crews and who he was taking. It was as if he had never left, yet he had taken the most permanent leave one could ever take- death. Here he was though.

When Jack finally reached her, time and space seemed a trifle to Elizabeth. All that mattered was Jack. She closed her eyes as he stepped near to her.

"Jack, I've missed you. I'm so sorry..."

Jack put a finger to her lips, shutting off whatever remained of her apologetic speech.

"Hush luv, I know ye are. Me too. The locker messes with you it does, but now that you're back, everything is forgiven."

He twirled the ends of his mustache, and Elizabeth almost cried out at the sight of such a familiar gesture.

"It was the worst thing ye ever did to me Lizzie, leaving. But here, see, when you ran off trying to leave me, you forgot one very important thing luv."

She looked up at his smiling face and a tear ran down her check. Oh how she had missed her Jack.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." 


	6. Tortuga

**Chapter Five: Tortuga**

So much had happened since she had met him.

Jack and Elizabeth, Elizabeth and Jack. There was no Will anymore. Will was captain of the Flying Dutchman, bound to his service to the souls of sailors lost at sea. Elizabeth could never stay with a man in chains, she was free. A pirate.

Elizabeth was the pirate king, courtesy of Jack of course. Jack himself was captain of the Black Pearl, the highest title he would ever want. In addition to that, he was also master of death, discoverer of the Fountain of Youth, and most importantly, husband to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann she remained, however. To be bound by a name went against the unwritten code of a pirate- freedom. She and Jack had their love, they needed no ceremonial titles or rituals of name exchanging. They were both free now. Free to go wherever they wanted.

It was the same thing that first attracted her to Jack in the first place that Elizabeth now shared with Jack. Freedom. She has finally acquired it. Freedom. Her life now was perfect.

Elizabeth Swann stood next to Captain Jack Sparrow at the wheel of the Black Pearl. Almost all traces of her old life, the life of servitude, had vanished. All that remained was Jack, their love, and their freedom.

That entire life was summed up in a few words shouted to the breeze.

"Make way for Tortuga!"

Elizabeth smiled as she muttered to herself, "It's a pirates life for me."  
>She leaned in and kissed her love, her Jack, as the two pirates lived their lives on the sea. They were lost in their love, yet they had both found something through it. They had found freedom in love.<p>

A pirate's life indeed. 


End file.
